New Family, Old Friends
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: Sammy has went off to live with the Cirque. She remembers nothing of her past, or where she came from. But, her old friends still remember. They don't know where she went, but find out when they go on a sixth year all-houses field trip, to study vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_Running. That's all she could remember of that gruesome night. Whisking ghost-like through the trees, away from something that was causing her so much pain, it wasn't just evil, but inhumanly possible. Then, quiet, crushing darkness. And nothing more. _

Sammy jumped up, having fallen asleep on the small couch in the corner of her and Evra's stuffy tent. She made an angry noise, and looked around her. It had to be about two in the morning. Looking over, she saw Evra snoring in his hammock. Sammy stretched out her muscles and walked over to her small green coffin. Reaching under the fluffy pillow she kept in there, she pulled out a small necklace lying in the bottom. Just a simple small golden heart locket, but, even with her inhuman strength, would not open. Clasping it around her neck, she took off her other one, that was given to her as a gift from her mentor, and good friend, Mr. Crepsley . A small silver circle locket that had emerald stones around the rim and one solitary emerald in the center. Intricate lines formed petals, and together it made a small flower. It gave off a sweet smell, that cleared her mind whenever she smelt it. Sammy smiled, and stuck the green locket under the pillow, and walked out of the small tent. Nobody was awake, and that's how she liked it. She was a half-vampire. She could be awake in the day, but had gotten into the habit of being more active at night. Sammy walked over to the small river that they were currently camped by, and looked down into the water running by below. In the reflection, her hair twisted down to just before her elbows in auburn curls, and her green eyes looked slightly annoyed. She picked up a small stone and flicked it into the water. Her reflection spun and morphed, finally setting back to what it was before. A annoyed looking sixteen year old half-vampire girl. Sammy made a face at the water, and closed her eyes. The sadness creeping back up on her whenever she took off her green necklace. She felt like crying again, but knew it would not help her figure out anything. Reaching up, she tried to tear open the small golden heart around her throat, with the same results. Nothing. She desperately wanted to look inside, because it would tell her who she was. She could remember nothing at all of who she was before changed her. She could remember nothing of her old family, of her old friends. Absolutely nothing, and felt terrible about it. She left about six and a half months ago, and her friends and family were probably still wondering where she had gone, if not at all. If she even had any to start with. She didn't even know if she had family, or a single friend.

Sighing, she walked off back to camp, muttering a song under her breath that she made up one day while trying to remember her old life:

"_The light may be fading; the darkness taking the stage,  
The sun lets out a cry; as the moon makes her way.  
But believe light will be there; with the stars shining bright,  
Down upon everyone below: lighting up the night.  
So, that friends that are lost and all alone; will be able to travel back home,  
Because no matter where they are, they will always see the stars. . ."_

Finishing, she walked back into her shared tent and switched necklaces, not wanting to feel that way anymore. Sammy inhaled deeply and felt relaxed as she stood there, the sadness leaving her mind, making her thoughts dissapear. Her Cirque Du Freak family will be moving out tomorrow, to a small town, somewhere near a lake, Mr. Tall had said. Sammy felt weird leaving, because her mentor, Mr. Crepsley , had to stay in the town they were currently housed in for a little longer.  
"Just some unfinished business. I assume I will be back soon enough." he had said, smiling slightly. Sammy had watched him leave without question. It wasn't her job to ask questions, she wasn't his assistant, but she still helped him out whenever he needed assistance. She sauntered slowly around the camp, looking to see if anyone else was awake that she could talk to. But, as she expected, nobody but the wolf man, snarling and snapping at her, was awake. She occupied herself by stacking up random objects and jumping over them. She did that for a good ten minutes, then got bored. Putting the stuff back, she decided to go read. Walking back to the tent, it was about three in the morning. Killing time was hard when you were the only one who woke up at that time. Still, she went and grabbed her book, and sat up in a tall tree, on a thick branch. She sat there, beginning to read, letting the time slip by her. When she checked later, it was about seven o'clock. Sammy jumped down off of the branch, and went to go see Evra and the rest of her new family. Little did she know, a new member was about to come along.

* * *

At Hogwarts, kids all throughout the school were waking up to a new school day. Some, throughout it all, were still thinking of their lost friend. Some had forgotten, but were soon to get a rude awakening. Shuffling to the Great Hall, most of the sixth years were talking about their trip the next day. They were going to go study vampires. They didn't know where, but were excited none the less. Some were thinking about how Sammy would have loved to go, those were her friends in Gryffindor, decked out in red and laughing loudly. And some, were just thinking about her, mainly the Slytherins, dressed in green. Her closest friends still wondered from day to day, whenever something unexpected happened, about her. Those were mainly her best friends in Slytherin, who knew he best. But, sadly not all thought about her, they don't spare a thought to the lost girl from Slytherin. Not many cared, but her friends. Though in the end, if you asked, they all still loved her. She will always be there friend. Because they all still remembered her. But she doesn't remember them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woop, woop, woop, woop." Sammy said as she and Evra walked over to meet their friends down at the lake. It was late afternoon, and they had spent the morning driving down to their new spot. It was a nice little town, and while they were driving, they saw a Burger King and decided to go eat lunch there. Evra laughed, "What?" Sammy smiled, "I don't know."

They walked for five minutes, and arrived at the lake, surrounded by trees.  
"Hey, hey! They made it!" cheered Ethan, as he attempted to skip rocks on the glassy surface of the lake. He bound up, his dark blond hair shining in the sunny afternoon. He could become transparent, like a ghost, when he wants to, so its easy for him to sneak up on you. Michelle sitting on a large rock had her curly brown hair flying in the wind, as she fixed her glasses. She was at the Cirque because she could breath underwater. Her twin brother, Christopher, sat with his back up against a tree, running his hands through his dark brown hair, and he was just like her. They loved the water, and Michelle wanted to become a lifeguard.  
"Shall we going?" Michelle asked. Everyone murmured in agreement. They walked through a small man made path through the trees to get to the town. They chatted and joked the whole way there. Christopher and Sammy put on a small show of "Ethan's Diary" and made fake diary entries out loud.

"Dear Diary. ." Christopher said loudly as they walked into the town. A few buildings down was Burger King. They walked inside and ordered their food. Sammy got an XL root beer and fries. Everyone else got burgers, fries, shakes. The works, they called it. Stuffing their faces, they ate.  
"Hey Sammy! Want some ketchup?" asked Christopher, laughing hysterically. She laughed too, "Yea man!" Sitting in the back of Burger King, they rambled about anything that came up. From the stupidest of topics, to the completely unrelated topics.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the sixth years were packing up their trunks, getting ready to leave soon. Down in the Slytherin dungeon dormitory, Pansy was thinking about her best friend, Sammy, again. She missed her, but there was nothing she could do. Sighing, she continued her packing. When she was finished, she pulled her trunk to the front doors where she went and stood with her friends.

". . don't know why." her friend, Gregory Goyle was saying when she walked up.  
"Don't know why what?" she asked.  
"We are taking a bus to wherever we are going, and we have no idea why." Draco Malfoy said, looking tired. Pansy sighed, "Probably because of _her_." she said, pointing at the pink form of Professor Umbridge. "So neat and tidy." she mocked. They laughed quietly, as Umbridge raised her voice.  
"_Hem, hem._" she said, irritatingly, "We are leaving now. Everyone on the bus, and remember, sit in your houses assigned spot. You can leave your trunks here." There was a mass of movement as everyone went out the door. Walking up to the bus, it looked like a normal bus, but once inside, it was four stories high, and each level was decked out in the house color that it was assigned to. The Slytherins were on the very top. They Made there way up the small, cramped staircase, and took their seats. Once every house was seated, and the trunks were packed in the back – nobody knew how they could all fit – the bus moved. For the first few seconds of movement, it was normal, then it made a loud "_BANG!_" and the bus exploded forwards. About ten seconds passed, then they arrived at a small camp-ground looking place. Tents and vans were set up everywhere. They all got out of the bus and looked around them. They had arrived at the Cirque Du Freak.

* * *

Heading back from Burger King was nothing but peaceful quiet. They couldn't think of what to do, then Michelle broke out into song, singing Hilary Duff. She practically screamed the words, ans everyone joined in. Ethan and Evra got so into the song, they air guitared all the way back. Sam used her only half-empty root beer as a microphone. Shouting the words now, they walked into the clearing. Shuffling over the broken down bridge that rested over a small stream, that lead to the lake, to their camp. With a final scream of the last line, they stopped and looked at the big group of black clad teens staring right at them. They stopped, then burst out laughing. They didn't know who the kids were, but the look on there faces was priceless. The group stood there laughing, not knowing what to do, when a short, plump, pink wearing woman with a bow in her hair came forwards. She reminded Sammy of a large toad.

"Hello," she said in a sweet voice, smiling. Sammy felt uneasy near her. She continued walking forwards, until she was two feet in front of them. She stood there, staring at them. The students behind her were pretty much all staring at Sammy, who was conveniently given the distraction to the woman in front of her, so she did not have to look at them. "My school here, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has come to study vampires. I was told a Mr. Tall would be meeting us when we arrived." Sammy moved back a little, and the woman noticed the movement. She eyes Sammy, who was saved by the appearance of Mr. Tall. He looked down at the small woman in front of him.  
"Good Evening, I am Mr. Tall, you must be. . .Professor Umbridge?" he said. The woman nodded. motioned for her to follow him back to where her students stood, alongside a man with – Sammy could tell, even without her vampire eyes – greasy hair. And a woman who wore a pointed witches hat. They too were staring at Sammy. She looked over at Ethan, "Well, that's kinda really creepy." Ethan looked at her, "Someone's short, old, sweet grandma wearing pink? Shame on you." Sammy smiled, holding in laughter.

"Wanna go back to my tent?" asked Michelle. They nodded and began moving towards the direction of Michelle and Christopher's tent, which happened to be in the same direction as the pack of students, still staring. They walked right past them, and could feel the eyes staring into their backs. Entering the twins tent, they slumped on the furniture.  
"That was really creepy." Christopher said, in thought.. They all muttered their agreement.  
"Hey, why were they all staring at you, Samantha?" Ethan said, using her full name. She shrugged, "Weren't they here to study vampires?" Sammy said, a little sadly.  
"How would they know right of the bat? You look normal as me or Michelle." Christopher said kindly. Sammy nodded, "I hope Crepsley gets here. And soon." she muttered. Ethan nodded.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Sammy said. It was about two in the afternoon, but it didn't matter. After all. . . she was a vampire.

* * *

The group of Hogwarts students stared in shock at the familiar face of Samantha Prince, as she walked up with a big group of people. One of the people with her, had snake skin. They watched as the group noticed they were there, having being preoccupied with singing a loud, crude song. Sammy had looked directly at them, right into all of her friends faces, but didn't show the slightest sign she knew them. The students watched as she walked past with the group of laughing teens. Watched as she muttered something to the blond boy next to her, and smiled at his reply. Near the front to the right, Pansy stood looking at her best friend, who walked by with her new friends. Not sparing her a thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy woke up to the sound of someone knocking on wood. She opened her eyes to darkness. _Oh, right._ She thought_ I'm in a coffin. Awesome. _She pushed the lid back and the hinges moved smoothly. Sammy looked up into the brown eyes of Michelle.  
Michelle smiled, "Are you gonna come eat?" she asked. Sammy smiled up at her, "What are we having?" she mumbled.  
Michelle laughed, "Hot-dogs. Its the only thing we have enough of to be able to feed everyone."

Sammy muttered something about them eating grass, and Michelle hit her lightly on the forehead. Five minutes later, they were seated next to Ethan and Evra who were having an intense conversation about "what not to put on a hot-dog." Christopher was sitting quietly on Ethan's other side, ignoring his friends conversation. Everyone was chatting happily around them, some to the Hogwarts students that had arrived earlier that day. Sammy sat chatting with Michelle. They group began wandering away, until only a handful of people were left. Soon, it was only Sammy and Michelle left, sitting by the fire.  
Michelle yawned loudly, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Bye, Sammy." She got up and shuffled away. Sammy got up, too. She walked around the camp a bit, like she did every night, then someone came rushing at her. Her first instinct was to hit the person, but she shoved it away and stood still, hands in her pocket. A few seconds later, she got smacked in the face with bushy brown hair.

"Oh my god! Samantha, your alive!" the girl said breathless. She hugged her tight as Sammy stood there, frozen. Two other people came up behind her, a tall vividly red haired boy, and a shorter, dark haired boy with glasses. Each had their black cloaks lined with red. Looking at them, Sammy had no idea what was going on, as she stood there in the bushy haired girls embrace. One of the girls friends behind her cleared his throat. The girl let go, tears almost in her eyes as she looked up at Sammy.

"Were have you been!" she said, a huge smile on her face. Sammy still stood there. The shorter boy walked forwards, hesitantly. "I don't think she knows who we are." he said. Sammy shook her head slowly, barely moving. The girl frowned, "What do you mean you don't know who we are?" she asked. The taller, red haired boy patted her on the shoulder.  
"I'm Harry," said the dark haired boy, reaching out his hand. "This is Ron, and Hermione."

Sammy nodded a hello, "Samantha." she said bluntly, not trusting them. His hand fell limply to his side when she didn't shake it.

"Hey, Potter! Weasley! What do you think your Mudblood friends was doing?" called a angry voice behind her. Sammy turned around, beginning to get agitated by all the strangers coming up to her. Another group of students were walking up, these ones sporting green lined cloaks. Sammy picked out the girl that had yelled. She had dark brown hair and was glaring at the girl, Hermione. And yet, Sammy still stood there, wondering when Mr. Crepsley was going to get back.

The dark haired girl marched up to Hermione and her friends, Harry and Ron. Her friends followed slowly behind her, evidently confused. Sammy sighed deeply, the time seemed to drag on. A tall boy seemed to be the only one not paying attention. He stood there, picking at his nail. The rest of them though, two heavy built boys with dark hair, a gray eyed boy with white-blond hair, and a tall black boy who looked like he was overtired, were all watching. The last was the boy picking his nail. He had sandy brown hair, and light blue eyes. Sammy felt kind of like she knew him, but he was a complete stranger. Seeming to feel her gaze, he looked up, and smiled.

Sammy looked away, back at the argument between the two girls. She stood, listening to them go back and forth about her. She decided to leave. They would be just fine without her.  
"Bye," she muttered to nobody in particular, but they all turned at the same time and looked at her. She began to walk away, when the shorter burly boy stepped in front of her.  
"Were you goin'?" he asked. Sammy stared at him, as he stood in her path.

"Away, generally." she said, agitated, beginning to walk again. The boy stopped her again.  
"Why you leaving?" he said, gruffly. Sammy stopped in her tracks, having barely moved a foot when he jumped in her way again. She looked at the burly boy, tilting her head to the side. He simply stared at her. Narrowing her eyes she said, "Move." He didn't.  
She began to move away again, when he reached out and grabbed her arm. Quickly, she turned on him and grabbed his arm right back, twisting it backwards. He let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees. Letting go, the boy nursed his almost broken arm, looking up at her evilly. She walked calmly past him, when the sandy haired boy moved half in front of her. She made a low growl in her throat. He held up his hands, trying to show he wasn't going to stop her if she didn't want to her what he had to say. Thinking it would be interesting, Sammy stopped facing him and crossed her arms.

"Sorry about my friend, there." he apologized. She nodded once, a hard look on her face. He went on. "My name is Adam, this is Pansy," – he pointed to the girl – "and Draco," – the blond boy, now smiling at his friend on the ground – " and that's Blaise," – gesturing to the tall, black boy, staring at his shoes – "and these fools are Crabbe" – the one standing up – " and Goyle. . . who is currently lying on the ground." Sammy smirked at that.

She looked at them all in turn. The boy on the ground, Goyle, got up and continued to glare at her. The other group next to them, wearing the red, were smirking at him from behind his back. Sammy looked back at Adam.  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She knew about them studying vampires, but she wanted to see if they knew she was one.

"Well, we are all here to study vampires. . . Are you one?" he asked, curiously, but not badgering her.  
Sammy sighed, "Only half-vampire."

"So that's why you left." Pansy said.

Sammy looked at her, "What do you mean? I have never met any of you in my life, and your acting like you are all my best friends?" she said in desperation. They were silent for a second.  
"You really don't remember us?" asked Draco.

She frowned, "No, I don't." They all seamed to deflate, as if they expected it, but desperately wished it wasn't true. She sighed deeply, "I have to go." she said, walking off. She walked as fast as she could without looking like she was running. She walked into her and Evra's tent as quietly as she could,without waking him. Opening her green lined coffin, she took out the golden heart necklace and tried to pry it open again. No luck. Shoving it roughly back in, she sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy had sat on the floor of her tent for two hours, hoping that by the time she went back out again, everyone would be asleep. She was right. Slowly wandering around camp, Sammy saw the big bus that the Hogwarts students came on. There were a few lights on inside, probably from students staying up late. She walked quickly past it, over to Mr. Crepsley's van.  
There was a faint amount of light spilling out of a small opening where the duck taped windows were peeling. Sammy wandered forwards, and knocked on the side of the van. There was silence for a second, then it slid open. Sammy stared into the face of an unfamiliar boy.  
"Hey, what are you doing in there?" she said. The boy just looked at her, then over his shoulder at someone. He then moved out of the way, and she saw Mr. Crepsley sitting behind him. Sammy smiled, "Your back!" she cheered, jumping in the van and hugging her mentor. He chuckled, "Yes. Now that my friend, Darren, is here." he said, indicating the boy, Darren.  
"Sammy." She held out her hand. He shook it, adding "Darren Shan."  
"You see, Samantha, Darren is now going to be my assistant." Darren half smiled.  
"Where is he going to be staying?" Sammy wondered, "He could stay with me and Evra."  
Crepsley nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Why don't you show him to your tent. And, when your done, Sammy, could you come back here? I need to speak to you." Sammy nodded, and hopped out, shutting the door behind her and Darren.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, then Darren spoke up, "So. .who exactly is Evra."  
"Hes a good friend of mine, you will like him. . I just hope your not scared of snakes." she said, smiling to herself.  
"Why? Does he have a pet snake?" Darren asked, intrigued. Sammy nodded, "Yes, and, well. . you will see." They had arrived at the tent, inside, Sammy could hear Evra's snake sleep-crawling. She walked in, avoiding it in the dark. Darren wasn't as lucky. The snake curled up around his leg, and up his torso, scaring the living daylight out of Darren. Sammy acted like she didn't notice, and bent over her trunk of clothes, sitting at the foot of her coffin. Darren made a terrified squeak, and Sammy had to help. She took off the snake and put it next to Evra in his hammock. Sammy pointed to a pile of blankets and a pillow on the spare hammock, Darren got the message, and went and sat in his new bed.  
"Goodnight." Sammy muttered.  
"Your not sleeping?" Darren asked.  
"Nope, I got to go see Crepsley."  
"Oh, Bye." He said, rolling over. Sammy walked out, and made her way over to Crepsley's van. She knocked three times, then a fourth after a pause and waited. It was a knock she used so that Crepsley knew it was her. He opened the door.  
"Hello, again." Sammy said cheerfully.  
"Hello." Crepsley said, as Sammy jumped in, and shut the door behind herself. "Nice night?"  
"Very, but cluttered." – she was thinking of the students – "Welcome back, you were away for awhile." Sammy joked. He had only been away for four days. He nodded, "Business. What I wanted to tell you was, now that I have Darren, you can become a full vampire." He said, cutting strait to the point, as he usually did. Sammy blanked, "Say what?" was all she managed. He smiled, understanding her confusion.

"Yes, I know. You would have to give up the day. But the choice is up to you." Crepsley said.  
"Well. . ." Sammy thought. She didn't know.  
"Why don't you think on it, and tell me after?"  
"Sure."  
"Goodnight then." he said, dismissing her. She got out of the van and was shocked by the face of an unexpected visitor.  
"Hi, Mr. Tall!" Sammy smiled, once the shock was gone.  
"Hello, Samantha. Is Larten available?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded, and he opened the door of the van and disappeared inside. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked through the campsite. Here and there, a random person would be up and say hello to her, but not many.  
Passing the Hogwarts bus again, a face peered out at her, the greasy haired man. He looked at her curiously, then turned back to someone beside him. Sammy made a face ant the blank window, and ran off to the lake. The surface was smooth and undisturbed. Sammy decided to fix that, and picked up a bunch of small stones, and chucked them in all at once. They made a loud splash, and someone behind Sammy made a shocked noise. She turned around, and looked into the apparently empty forest. Then a face appeared. It was the boy with glasses, Harry.  
"Where did you come from?" he asked in shock.  
"I was about to ask you the exact same question, Mr. Invisible" Sammy scolded.  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, Invisibility Cloak. Very useful at times."  
"I could tell."  
They sat there chatting, till Harry decided to go back to the bus before anyone noticed. Apparently, he had climbed out of a window. When they got back, the teachers, and a few students, were walking about the camp, looking for Harry. When the bushy haired girl, Hermione, spotted them walking up, she screamed "_Harry! I found him!_"  
She bounded forwards and hugged him tightly, while everyone else came up behind them. Sammy once again stood there awkwardly. The teachers thanked her for finding him, and said something about "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."  
Sammy walked off back to the tent, to see if Darren was asleep yet. Sadly, he was, and so she decided to go to sleep as well. As she lay there, drifting to sleep, she noticed that she could hear someone snoring. Figuring out it was Darren, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning, Sunshine!" someone yelled at her. Sammy jumped out of her coffin, "What!?" She looked up into Michelle's face. Grinning, Michelle added cheerfully, "We gotta go set up the tent!" Sammy muttered something about getting hit in the foot with a hammer last time she helped. Michelle laughed and dragged her outside. All around the camp, groups of Hogwarts students were chatting with the Cirque folk, easily recognized by the uniforms – red, yellow, green and blue – that they wore. Michelle left Sammy on her own to go look for her brother. Sammy wandered aimlessly through the camp, and a big group of kids sporting blue and yellow walked up.  
"Hello." the leader said. A small black girl with short curly hair, and big brown eyes said. "I'm Ebonee!" she said, smiling friendly at her.  
"Sammy. . I'm not supposed to know you guys, am I?" she wondered aloud. Ebonee shook her head, "No, the teachers already explained you would not."

Sammy nodded, "Good."  
"We just wanted to come over and say hello." Ebonee continued without pause, "Oh! Wait! I didn't introduce everyone else!" She smiled and gestured to the people standing around her. "This is Josh," – she indicated a boy with short brown hair, and a cocky grin – "and good old Jenny," a girl standing quietly with very dark brown, strait hair – "and Tyler," – a short brown haired boy with a mischievous grin – "and then Kaitlann," a small girl with short light brown hair, and brown happy eyes – " and there is also Raelynn," – a blond girl with hazel eyes – " and last, but not least, Brady!" – a tall boy with medium length brown hair standing in the back.  
Sammy smiled at each of them in turn. They seemed nice, and normal enough. Maybe she could get along with these Hogwarts students.  
"So, how are you guys liking it here at Cirque Du Freak?" Sammy asked. They all laughed.  
"Its great! So may things to see!" Josh cheered. Tyler and Brady laughed at some joke they whispered behind Josh's back. Jenny smiled brightly and nodded her head. Raelynn and Kaitlann and Ebonee both cheered in unison, "Yeah!"  
Sammy smiled at her new found friends, and asked if they wanted to help set up the tent. They all agreed excitedly, and followed her off to go find Michelle and the rest of the team setting up the tent to see if they wanted a little bit – maybe a lot – of extra help.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was filled with an excited buzz about the upcoming show later that night. Everyone was running around camp, getting ready. Sammy and the new kid, Darren, sat atop someones van roof, watching the excited performers go by. Darren was exploding with questions, and Sammy had just shut him up. They sat quietly, until loud laughing voices filled the air behind the. Turning around, they saw the three boys who help set up the tent, Josh, Tyler and Brady. They were laughing at some unknown joke, and tripping over one another. Tyler, spotting Sammy, yelled a greeting between chuckles. Sammy smiled and waved as they stumbled by.  
"Friends of yours?" Darren asked. Sammy smiled and nodded, silently laughing. He smiled and leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the cloudless sky. Sammy laughed and jumped down off of the van.  
"I'm going to go for a walk. You gonna be fine on your own?" Sammy asked.  
"Yes! I'm not a baby!" Darren retorted. Sammy smiled and walked off, leaving him suntanning on top of a van. She walked around the camp a few times, seeing if anyone needed help with anything. When everyone was fine, she wandered towards the Hogwarts four story bus, seeing if she could spot any of her friends. Luckily, she did, but they were with other people. Sammy was about to walk away, when someone shouted her name. She looked over her shoulder of green wearing students sitting under a pine tree. Sammy wandered over, not wanting to be rude.  
"Hey, Sammy!" the girl, Pansy, said cheerfully.  
"Hello." Sammy smiled politely. They all grinned at her, and she felt like an idiot. So she asked, "Why are you guys up to?"  
"Just sitting under a tree." the blond, Draco, said. The other, Adam, added, "I'm destroying this branch. . . Does that count?" holding up a twisted and broken branch. Sammy smiled and shook her head, "Sadly, no."  
"Don't kill the tree!" Pansy said reproachfully. Adam muttered something about "tree huger."  
Sammy decided to sit down and talk with them. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sammy nearly fell asleep, but stayed awake in anticipation of the show that very night. She rarely went and watched, sometimes she would help out Crepsley, but other than that, she went about camp as she pleased, doing what she willed while she listened to the excited applause of the audience far off in the tent as they watch as one by one a new freak appeared and shocked them.  
When the time came for the green clad students to go – they were in Slytherin house, they had explained, and the rest were Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – Sammy went to sleep for a few hours. When she woke, Darren was helping Evra get his snake ready. Joking, Sammy sneaked up behind the unsuspecting boy and shouted, "SNAKE!" loudly in his ear. He screamed girlishly and scowled at Sammy. She smiled and said, "Have either of you seen Michelle?" Evra shook his head, then turned back to his snake.

* * *

Sammy went to go check Michelle's tent, and found her playing cards by herself.  
"Loner." Sammy said, scaring Michelle.  
Michelle smiled up at her, "Your the on walking around by yourself."  
"Yup," She agreed. "but I was looking for you." Michelle got up.  
"Wanna go walk around in the woods? I haven't really been anywhere but around the lake."  
"Sure." Sammy said, and they set off. They ventured off into the thick trees near the lake, but took a different route. They walked for a half hour, when Sammy stubbed her toe on something metal and hard and fell to the ground.  
"Dammit!" she said, hugging her foot and looking over to see what she unintentionally kicked.  
"Hey! It's a TV!" Michelle cheered, brushing dirt off of the screen of an old television. Sammy laughed, "I wonder if it still works?"  
"Wanna take it back and see?" Michelle asked, and Sammy nodded. She bent over and picked it up, and they headed back towards camp. When the duo arrived, they looked for a electrical socked to plug it in, but only found an old one sticking up out of the ground, used for plugging in RV's. They took a chance and plugged on then old television, and twisted the knob. The screen blared to life with a fuzzy picture of a comedian doing stand-up to a large group of people. They twiddled with the bent out of shape rabbit ears until they got a decent picture. Turning the volume up, they sat and watched the "_Comedy Channel_."

"What are you two doing?" a voice behind them asked. Sammy and Michelle turned around to see Mr. Crepsley watching the screen.  
"We found this old TV out in the woods and brought it back. Surprisingly it still works just fine!" Sammy said, turning back to the screen, showing the _Red Green Show_. They watched as they tried to do a quick fix with Duct Tape, but, with no results. When the time came for the show, Michelle and Crepsley left, while Sammy stayed and watched the television. She flipped through channels and found _The Simpson. _Laughing, she fell asleep lying in the dirt.

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Someone chanted above her. Sammy opened her eyes to find Christopher and Michelle looking down at her. She smiled "'Ello. How was the show last night?"  
Christopher laughed, "The greatest." Sammy smiled, and sat up, her neck sore. She ate breakfast with the two, and when they were done, Christopher asked if they wanted to go looked around in the spot they found the television to see if there was anything more. They agreed and went off into the woods. Scouting the area, they found nothing of interest, until they went more towards the town on the opposite side. They found an old, dirty game system. When Christopher spit on it and rubbed it off – and as Michelle screamed "EWW! CHRIS!" – the small lettering read, Nintendo. Sammy smiled ans said, "Well, aren't we lucky." Looking about the area, they found nothing more. Deciding on it, they walked into town, carrying the dirty Nintendo, and went and bought remotes and a few games at an old video game store. Happy with their find, they went back to camp and played Mario Cart Racing until nightfall.


End file.
